Forever Connected
by krysCMM
Summary: Hey Luv's Sequal! Hope you like! Rory breaks up w/ tristan, but not to worry they'll work it out...but something's changed
1. Memories In A Box

HEY LUV SEQUAL:  
  
Forever Connected  
  
PART ONE:  
  
Memories in a Box  
  
"So many memories." Rory though. She flipped through her TRISTAN BOX and sobbed. She loved him, but how could she have put him through so much pain? It killed her inside to have done this to him. To herself.  
  
She closed her eyes and laid back in the hammock. She pulled her stuffed monkey to her and let the tears stain her cheeks. He bought her that monkey. She cried harder.  
  
She heard leaves shuffling and looked up to see who or what it was. It was him. Standing in the shadow of the tree, watching her. He knew she was hurting. Sow was he. But he didn't know why the sudden break up occurred.  
  
He didn't know whether to go to her or leave. His heart wanted to go to her, straighten everything out. His brain told him to leave, but his legs sided with his heart and he walked towards her slowly, giving her plenty of time to run away if she didn't want to talk to him.  
  
She saw on his face, that he also had been crying. A pang of hurt soared through her again. She moved over so he could sit. He did. He sat so far away. It was as if she were deceased. No one spoke for a few minutes. Those minutes seemed like hours, days even.  
  
"Rory…" He began. Her eyes shot up to look at him. He looked at her too. "Rory, why did you break up with me?"  
  
She had to tell him. Tell him the scary truth. "Because I was scared."  
  
"Of?"  
  
"Scared of what you'd say if I told you."  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
"That…I was pregnant. With your baby." His mouth dropped open. He didn't know what to say. They were only eighteen years old.  
  
"You're pregnant?" He asked her slowly. She nodded. He thought a minute. "I see why you would have been scared. But you know that I'll stand by you and the baby. I love you and am going to love the baby too. Unless you don't want me to be a part of my baby's life." He looked at her.  
  
"No! I do! The only reason I broke up with you is because I was scared. Of how you'd react. What you'd call me. What you'd do. Even though I know that you wouldn't. I just didn't know what to do." She went on.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I still want to be with you. But the question is do you want to be with me?"  
  
"I do. Rory I love you. And I'm gonna love and be there for our baby."  
  
She started crying and hugged him. "I'm sorry that I hurt you Tristan. I really am."  
  
"I know, I know baby. It's okay. We have it all worked out now."  
  
CHAPTER TWO COMING SOON! HOPE YOU LIKE CHAPTER ONE! 


	2. YOU NEED TO KNOW AN

You need to know:  
  
I am continuing this story. I just haven't been able to get on the computer to type of the story. I don't like the idea I had originally so I am going to reupload the first chapter and there will be no pregnancy scare.  
  
Krys cmm  
  
GIVE ME IDEAS ON WHAT TO INCLUDE IN THE SEQUAL! 


	3. Dean Is Scum

Forever Connected Part Two  
  
"Hey Ror." Tristan said walking up to her. She was seated on the swing on the Gilmore front porch starring at the front yard.  
  
"Hey." She said glumly.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked concerned. Maybe the baby was getting her down.  
  
"I talked to Dean today. He heard through Stars Hallow gossip." She moved over on the swing so he could sit down next to her.  
  
"Did he do anything to you?" He asked clenching his fist and ready to go look for him.  
  
"No... sit down. He didn't do anything."  
  
"What'd he say?" He asked sitting back down.  
  
"He just looked at me and shook his head. It was as if he was totally disgusted with me. Like I was scum." She put her head on his chest and sighed. "I think everyone thinks I'm scum."  
  
He ran his fingers through her soft hair. "No one thinks your scum baby. And even if dean does, he doesn't matter."  
  
"Yeah." She said.  
  
"So are you feeling better?" he asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" he asked.  
  
"I still have to tell my grandparents tonight at dinner."  
  
"Oh." He said. He stopped running his fingers through her hair and sat motionless. "Do you want me to tell them with you?" he asked.  
  
She sat up and smiled at him. "PLEASE??"  
  
NEXT CHAPTERTHEY TELL THE GILMORE ELDERS 


End file.
